zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Water Spirit
Water Spirit of Lagdorian Lake The water spirit lives in Lagdorian Lake, in Gallia. She has had a lasting pack with Montmorency's family for a long time. On the way to see the water spirit, Montmorency notices that the lake's water levels is high in the area. The lake water is flooding the town and surrounding land. She tells Saito and Guiche most likely because the water spirit is upset. When Montmorency wanted to see the water spirit, she pulled out her familiar Robin down by the shore of the lake. She pricked her finger and gave her familiar a drop of her blood on its head as proof that is was truly her. Robin jumps into the lake so to make contact with the water spirit and show the spirit Montmorency's blood. The water spirit came out of the lake water in front of them as a column of water about six time their size. The watery form from the lake takes the watery see through nude form of Montmorency herself. Montmorency is a little embarrassed. Note: In the upper picture they are on the beach to the right of the Water Spirit. When she is asked by Montmorency if she would give a piece of her body (this is known as Spirit Tear's), she refuses. Saito asks why is she refusing to give them some and begs that he would do anything for the Spirit's tear. The Water Spirit tells them she would give them some of the Spirit's tear if they annihilate the assailants. They all look at each other wonder who would attack the Water Spirit. Saito and the others waited in hiding for the assailants to appear. When assailants appeared then a battle occurs. Saito losses the battle because he doesn't know how to do battle with a sword and the two assailants are attacking one after the other so there is no opening. Then Louise to protect Saito by casting a spell that as always exploded which resulted in the assailants to reveal their faces. The assailants turns out to be Kirche and Tabitha. They explains that they were ordered by Tabitha's family to remove the Water Spirit because the Water Spirit is raising the lake waters. The water was damaging the country side in the area. Then Saito proposes that they all go and ask the Water Spirit why she is raising the lake waters. They head back to the Water Spirit and ask her. She reveals that her most prized possession the Ring of Andvari is stolen when she was asleep by magic users. She was raising the water level so she could go out to find it. Then to everyone's surprise Saito promised to retrieve the treasure someday, but then Guiche said that the Water Spirit would not trust him. Because he is a commoner and a person who is not even from this world. But then the Water Spirit said that she would trust him because "Gandálfr in the distant past kept his promise and said if it comes from Gandálfr it is worth believing." Water Spirit said she would start to lower the water. Note:In the anime she gives a bottle with tears and in it. In the novel Guiche is holding a bottle and a drop from her goes into the bottle. Zero no Tsukaima>>Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic